


The More, The Merrier.

by thatminniechick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminniechick/pseuds/thatminniechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for an entire year, Rebecca "Harley" Harlowe returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More, The Merrier.

Stiles quickly ran through the crowded halls, practically panting like a dog as he continued to apologize loudly to every person he or his lacrosse stick bumped into. "S'cuse me! Move! Do you really have to herd in the middle of the hall?" He kept saying until he slowed down a little at the corner, reading the room numbers silently to himself before he found Room 149. 

Normally he wouldn't be running around school looking somewhat like an idiot, but when he heard a rumor that his friend was back in town (and coincidentally enough had the same economics class) he wanted to get to her as fast as he could so that they could have a little talk.

Or maybe in this case, a small friendly interrogation as to why she never told him or Scott that she would be back a year earlier that she said she would be.

Stiles stood a few lockers away from the classroom, taking a deep breath as he scratched the back of his head. He slightly jumped as he heard the bell ring, groaning as he complained to himself that he was late for his first class of his junior year.

He tried to look cool, entering the room with a smirk on his face as he looked around and saw an empty seat right beside Harley's. He looked to his sides quickly before he quickly sat on the seat, leaning to his right trying to catch Harley's attention. "PSST!" 

Harley raised her eyebrow as she looked at him and let out a small grin, tapping her pen on the notebook. "That's the welcome I get after being gone for a year?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I was going to yesterday but you weren't h-"

"A text message would have been nice, you know..."

"Stiles...."

"Or maybe an email, though no one really sends emails anymore..."

"Stiles..."

"Or you could have told my dad to tell me-"

"Stile-"

"-though that would be really weird. Did you intend on making it a surprise?"

"I was going t-"

"STILINSKI!" Both their heads turned as Coach Finstock yelled out his last name, "I don't know why the hell you are so excited to be here besides maybe being able to play first line..." Harley gave Stiles a smirk, impressed that he was improved a lot on lacrosse. Stiles simply shrugged at her, giving her a _yeah-I'm-first-line_ look before he looked back at coach, who was still babbling on about how weird he was, "...and all those shortcuts and yada yada. I will never understand how this generation works. So! Anyway...Take out your notebook and write whatever I'm going to put on the board because it is important." Coach said as he picked up the piece of chalk and pointed at the person behind Stiles that held an iPad. "Yes, Greenberg you're actually going to be writing sentences today so put your precious little baby iPod-" "-iPad..." "-IPAD AWAY!" 

Harley and Stiles tried to control their laughter as they heard coach silently mutter to himself that there was no difference, glancing at each other as they both shook their head and started writing the notes that were on the board. Harley looked to her side, containing her smile as she saw Stiles twirl his pen with his fingers.

 _Welcome back,_ Stiles mouthed to her.

 _Thank you,_ she mouthed in response and looked back at the board, copying everything down as she smiled at the fact that Stiles hasn't seemed to change a single bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the girl in Teen Wolf that appeared on the first 3 episodes of season 1? I thought about writing a little reunion and now here it is.
> 
> And I heard that her name is Rebecca "Harley" Harlowe, so I'm going to stick with that as her name. (I don't know if she's considered an OC or not?)
> 
> I know it's pretty short but I'm considering making another chapter with Scott. (MAYBE.)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
